Underneath the Underneath
by FlameXFullmetal
Summary: He wasn't stupid like they thought. He was smarter than them, and one incident at the academy was going to change everything. Naruto/Hinata. Some manga spoilers. On hold due to internet connectivity problems.
1. Causes

Underneath the Underneath

By:

FlameXFullmetal

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I really wish I did but I don't. I make no money from the writing of this work of pure fanfiction and I do this solely for enjoyment. Thank you for not suing me.

**********************************************************************Causes***************************************************************************

He wasn't stupid. He knew that he was the demon vessel. He also knew that he was the fourth's son _and _he knew that the reason he was always chased down and beaten on certain days was because he had been chosen as the nine-tailed jinchuriki. Despite popular belief he was aware of most everything that went on in his life. He knew that the shy Hyuuga girl liked him but he never acknowledged her in order to protect her from her own clan and the people of the village. He knew that Sakura would never like him, hell that was the point of trying to get her to like him. It made him seem like the idiot that everyone wanted him to be. Nobody wanted a smart demon on the streets, but a dumb demon was a different story. He let Iruka catch him daily. If the civilians and the elders knew what he was truly capable of they would never let him live another day. One might ask then, if he was capable of so much then why did he let it happen? He loved Konoha, the village his father died to protect, the very same village that his mother had protected with her mere existence. No one ever treated her like they do him though. That was because no one knew of her burden while somehow everyone knew of his burden. Strange how things like to come full circle and slap you in the face isn't it? Turning his attention back to the lecture that Iruka was giving he sighed and wished that the day would end already. Contrary to popular belief he never tried to make friends because he knew what would become of them. At the same time he couldn't help but wonder what it was like. Then at those times he would mentally smack himself and remind himself that he had a friend. The very person that got him into this mess was his one and only friend, Kyuubi. Kyuubi had many names and many forms to choose from. The nine tailed fox had been known as Kurama years ago in the time of the Rikudo Sennin. However, Kyuubi liked change and had never had the same name twice nor used the same perceived form twice. Strangely enough Kyuubi had decided that her/his newest name would become a contest between the two of them and whoever came up with a name that she/he liked would win. Win what had yet to be established.

"to….ruto….NARUTO!" Iruka finally yelled to try and capture the distracted shinobi hopeful's attention. Jerking his head up to look at his irate teacher Naruto blushed sheepishly.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei. I wasn't paying attention." Naruto admitted honestly. That had been a first even for him. He could hear the laughter of the class around him and he paid no mind to it.

"I was saying that tomorrow we are going to have a taijutsu test and that you will be required to take it. Call it a warm-up for the final exam in three days Naruto. Try to pay attention I'm concerned that you won't pass this time." Iruka had a frown on his face and Naruto felt somewhat bad at making the older nin upset.

"Of course Iruka sensei. There is no need to worry though I can totally pass this exam, believe it!" he added for emphasis.

"I don't believe it and that is what has me worried. You still have not produced a passable bunshin and that is a requirement for the exam. You know that. In addition, according to academy rules if you fail this time then you will not have another chance at becoming a shinobi. You have already failed the exam twice and you only get three chances." Iruka lectured. This was the part of the man that he hated. Iruka always forgot not to lecture him about his past failures in class. So naturally the class would take everything that Iruka would say and use it to taunt him. Naturally there were a few things that the he failed naturally at but the one thing that he had yet to get down even with Kyuubi's training was his bunshin jutsu. All of a sudden an idea struck him and he grinned like a lunatic.

"Iruka-sensei I have a question."

"Go ahead Naruto."

"Bunshin jutsu is the weakest cloning technique with the lowest chakra requirement right?" The intelligence behind the question surprised everyone.

"That is correct. This is because the bunshin no jutsu is a genjutsu class technique that doesn't make a solid clone of the real thing like the higher level jutsus. Why?" Iruka questioned.

"Well we already established that with my chakra reserves I will never pull off a genjutsu _and _because of my reserves it will be near impossible for me to learn any technique that is below a C-rank. So I'm thinking what if the problem isn't that I am not trying or practicing enough to do the jutsu it is because my chakra reserves won't let me do the jutsu?" Everyone in the room was stunned at how Naruto, the class dobe, had just described his problem. It actually made a lot of sense to all of them and that was an accomplishment. Naruto however, wasn't done. "Also, we had already deduced that I was using a new form of henge as my henges are real and can be touched. Therefore, wouldn't it make sense to petition the hokage under academy guidelines to allow me to learn a more advanced form of bunshin no jutsu that takes more chakra and produces a real body?" there he had done it. Naruto had just made everyone including Mizuki look like a fool for not noticing his problem sooner. Iruka's face was a mix of pride, disappointment and happiness.

"I don't believe that I never saw that! Of course that would be the problem. Why didn't I think of that before?" Iruka suddenly cried out triumphantly. Almost immediately everyone in the class's hand was in the air. Iruka couldn't help but groan at the headache that he knew was coming.

"Iruka-sensei, what the hell does the dobe mean?" Sasuke demanded. If anything the largest chakra reserve in the class should have been his.

"Naruto, due to complex circumstances has a chakra reserve larger than anyone in this building. In fact I would put his reserves at about anbu or kage level. The problem is that a reserve of that level is nearly impossible to control and learning beginner techniques and genjutsu is near impossible. Actually, no one with those kinds of beginning reserves were good at genjutsu." Iruka explained making everyone gape at the grinning blond.

"What kind of complex circumstances?" Sasuke pressed. Iruka frowned knowing that nothing the boy was told would placate him unless it was the truth.

"Circumstances that are both complex and considered an SS-Rank village secret concerning safety and security. Any further questions would warrant the person speaking of it to be arrested and I will not elaborate on this further. Only the Hokage has the authority to tell and he will not tell you as the only ones that get to know are jonin and higher." Iruka said with finality in his voice. Sasuke glared at the blond and sat back in his seat. 'I will have the dobe's reserves and secrets explained fully and if I can I will find a way to take them.'

"Iruka-sensei, if only jonin and higher get to know then why do you know?" Sakura innocently asked. Iruka's eye began to twitch.

"I was given a special exception when I became Naruto's homeroom teacher. In addition, I was there in the Hokage's office years ago when the law was put into place. Now I want everyone to know this. Even if your parents tell you, it is still considered high treason and they will be arrested and executed accordingly as they are also forbidden. If they tell you and you tell someone else both of you will be executed no exceptions. This goes for the council and I know for a fact that three of the civilian members have already been executed for breaking the law. Now the rest of the class will be free study until I get back from talking with the Hokage. I expect it to be done silently and in your own seats." Iruka commanded before taking off. Running quickly to the Hokage's tower he could only hope that he would get permission before something happened in the classroom.

"Hey dobe, where did you get your reserves from? Special training from the hokage?" Sasuke near sneered and demanded at the same time.

"Nope. As far as I know I was born with them. Maybe I had some awesome parents that had super cool reserves. I bet that it is my genetics." Naruto finished his half bragging by sticking out his tongue. He knew where he had gotten them. Kyuubi had added a lot to his reserves and both of his parents had higher than average reserves their whole life. He also knew of the Uzumaki clan and knew of their bloodline(s).

"Naruto-baka don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that! Everyone knows that your parents were worthless and that they abandoned you when the Kyuubi attacked." Sakura shrieked in her nails-on-chalkboard pitch. The other students laughed/cringed at the insult sent to Naruto. Sakura kept going on multiple theories and never noticed Naruto rising from his chair. Clenching his fists in anger, his head dropped so that his hair covered his eyes.

"Sakura take that back." The growl had shut everyone up and had them looking at the young jinchuriki in shock. That had been the first time that Naruto had 1) not added –chan to the end of Sakura's name 2) retaliated against the teasing and name calling 3) had growled and finally gave off a killing intent. Let's not forget that the KI was strong enough to make Mizuki-sensei pale and back away from the demon host. Staring in shock for a second Sakura gathered her wits and seemingly oblivious to the KI coming off of him stood and looked him right in the face.

"Or you'll what? Make a half dead clone and scare me to death with faces? Face it loser everyone knows that you are the worst student in this class and that you couldn't hold your own for a minute in a real fight." She said smugly. Even Sasuke had limits on how far he would go to insult someone and insulting one's parents was across the line in his opinion.

"Actually, if you bothered to pay attention to the rankings in class then you would know that technically I am above both Shikamaru and Kiba and Kiba has the worst scores thus making him the dobe." Naruto seethed. Shikamaru could easily tell that things were getting out of hand.

"Hey, could you two keep it down I can't sleep with this entire racket. Besides Iruka-sensei said quiet study." He mused out loud.

"Heh, hear that Naruto you are breaking the rules." Sakura looked smugly at him only to gape when Hinata spoke up.

"Actually, S-S-S-S-hikamaru-kun was referring to you, N-N-N-Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san as you were all the ones that started the noise. In reality it was S-S-S-Sasuke-san that broke the rules first and out of all three of you, you are being the loudest Sakura." She managed to get out. Everyone in the class had turned to look at the shy heiress in amazement. Shaking her head Sakura's sneer returned tenfold and this time she directed it at the Hyuuga heiress.

"Why do you stand up for him, huh Hinata? He is nothing like my Sasuke-kun and he is worthless just like his parents." She mocked.

"A-A-A-Actually, I fail to see the greatness of the last Uchiha as he strikes me as nothing more than a spoiled brat who wants everything but doesn't want to work for it. If one were to think of him as husband material then I would have to put him at the bottom of the list because of his attitude and overall smugness. I would never want an overconfident, conceited, selfish, spoiled, egocentric lunatic as a husband!" Hinata's voice had risen greatly and no one missed that she had lost her stutter. As Sakura went to retort Hinata cut her off. "On the other hand _ALMOST _any other boy in this room would be better husband material. Take Shikamaru-kun. He is intelligent but modest enough not to flaunt it. He is strong but doesn't like to put too much effort into his tests because he doesn't see a need to and when he puts his mind into something he doesn't stop until he has completed his task. Choji, despite being big-boned, loves food and would ensure that his family is fed before running off for power and is very strong and gentle. Shino is compassionate to all forms of life and has a honest understanding of what being different is like. Naruto-kun also knows what being different is like and is strong. He hides all of his talents so that he can try to blend in more easily and he tries to be nice to everyone he meets. He thinks only the best of other people and tries to see the good in people. He only ever thinks the worst when he is given good reason to by that person and it takes a lot to convince him. He would rather give his life than see this village or anyone in it get hurt. He would gladly run off to save a complete stranger disregarding his own safety if he could. When compared to them, Sasuke is more of a control centered, power seeking, egotistical freak who needs to be taken down a peg or two." Hinata said with finality in her voice. Naruto was openly gaping at the young heiress and didn't know what to think. He had no idea that she knew him that well or thought that highly of him. Sasuke on the other hand was fuming and couldn't believe what he had just heard! Someone dared to talk to the last Uchiha like that! He would not let that go. He would approach Hiashi later and arrange for her to become one of his many wives in order to revive his clan. Then he could make her pay for talking to him like that.

"You-you-you! How dare you talk about Sasuke-kun like that!" Most of the girls in the room yelled. Hinata didn't back down though.

"Ask yourselves this: Why do you like Sasuke besides his name and status. What do you know of his personality? What are his goals? Has he ever displayed any kind of affection towards any of you? Acknowledged your existence? Shown any traits that you would want in the man that you would give your life to?" Hinata retorted. She blinked in surprise as she saw many of the girls begin to think about what she had just said.

"She's right forehead, he has never done any of that. I liked him because he was 'cool' and good at everything. But now that I think about it, I would never marry him." She said with no hesitation in her voice. Sasuke saw red. First she had the audacity to defend the dobe while insulting him and now she was taking potential breeding stock from him. Lunging over the desk he quickly spun and went to strike Hinata with a very fast spin kick. To anyone else it would have been unavoidable. However, to Naruto it was almost as if the attack was barely moving. Jaws widened as a loud crash echoed through the room. Not even Sakura could make sense of what she had just seen. Naruto who had been standing near her, was now in front of Hinata, a look of murderous rage on his face and Sasuke was laying in a heap under the chalkboard which now had a very defined crack running through it. Even Mizuki was stunned. He couldn't have even intercepted the attack if he had wanted to. This only confirmed his belief that Naruto was in fact the Kyuubi. Sitting up Sasuke wiped the blood from his mouth and stared at the dobe. The look on his face was enough to make Itachi's look like a gentle smile. It made him think back to some of the questions that he had been asked after the massacre. 'The last time that you saw Itachi, did he look like he was going to kill your family?' naturally his answer had been no. However, now he was looking at someone who did look like they were going to massacre a bunch of people.

"I don't know what your problem is teme, but attacking Hinata-chan for doing something that most of us have wanted to do for a while is probably the dumbest move that I have ever seen you make." Naruto hissed. He couldn't believe that he would actually go as far as harming the Hyuuga heiress as that alone could start a blood feud between the ever-growing Hyuuga clan and the just barely existing Uchiha clan that would end with Sasuke floating face down in a river somewhere while the Hyuuga's calmly drank their tea. It was at that point that Sakura realized what it was that Naruto had done and grew red with fury. Pulling her fist back, she let out a harpy like cry and flew at the boy. Naruto was in a predicament. If he dodged Hinata would have some permanent damage done to her face and if he stayed put he would be in a bit of danger. Luckily Hinata made the choice for him. She dropped to the floor and kicked Naruto's feet out from under him causing Sakura to fly over his head and into Kiba. Sitting up Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the scene. Sakura's ass was in the air and her lips were on Kiba's. Kiba was groping her (non-existant) chest while attempting to slip a hand into her shorts. Time had almost stopped in the classroom. Then Sakura stood up and kicked Kiba as hard as she could between the legs with a loud cry of "Pervert!". Turning slowly she had her fist in Naruto's face faster than he could react. Skidding back a few feet the still loyal supporters of Sasuke's joined in on the beating and after a second when Naruto's chakra began to spike with an odd feeling to it, Mizuki jumped into the fight. Shikamaru stood realizing how bad the scene was going to get and began shouting orders to the stunned group of students.

"Shino, go quickly and alert your dad and my dad of what is happening. Have one of them begin rounding up assistance and the other come right here. Choji, there are two ANBU on the roof go and get them quickly. Ino, go and alert the other jonin in the area that we need help. Hinata, go to the hospital and find a Dr. Jones. That is the doctor that always tends to Naruto and go quickly he is going to need medical attention when we get him out of there. Well what is everyone waiting for?" He yelled while herding the rest of the students on one side of the room. By this time even Sasuke had joined in on the beating in order to pay Naruto back for interfering earlier. It was then that things got even worse.

"Hokagae-sama I have come to request permission to teach Naruto either an elemental bunshin or kage bunshin no jutsu as his reserves will never allow him to perform the bunshin no jutsu." Iruka stated calmly as soon as the door to the Hokage's office was closed. The Sandaime nearly choked on the smoke from his pipe when he heard what it was that Iruka wanted. Sitting his pipe down he looked into Iruka's eyes and gave a small nod for Iruka to continue.

"We were discussing the chances of Naruto passing the next exam and the subject of Naruto's chakra levels and inability to do Genjutsu came up. It was Naruto who suggested that we attempt a higher level bunshin, actually. He realized the problem long before I did. Therefore, I wanted to know if I could go ahead and teach him a different bunshin no jutsu." He added quickly. Sighing the old kage leaned back in his chair and looked out the window.

"The next exam is in three days Iruka. Do you really think that Naruto can learn a new jutsu and master it in enough time to use it at the exam?"

"Naruto is resilient, so I think that if given a chance he would master the new technique in a few hours." Iruka confirmed. Smiling slightly the old man turned once again to the teacher.

"If you think that Naruto will be able to manage then I will indeed give you permission to teach him a different bunshin no jutsu. I will leave it to you though to decide which one though." He added with finality. Just then one of the ANBU that had been guarding Naruto burst into in the room.

"Hokage-sama! There is a large crowd of students and a few member of the staff at the academy assailing Naruto as we speak. The Nara heir has already sent people to find assistance but even mine and Tenzou's presence cannot detour the group. Mizuki joined in the beating and the Uchiha is there as well. Please we need assistance." The young ANBU managed to get it all out in one breath and without even an answer Iruka was out the door the Hokage following after him.

"Gather the rest of the ANBU send them to the academy." The Sandaime called over his shoulder. He knew that this was going to become a nightmare.

Bursting through the door to Naruto's academy classroom, Iruka froze at the lynching that the group was giving the boy and the hurtful insults that were being thrown about. Pushing past many of them he managed to make it to the center where things were already looking worse. Naruto had curled into a ball and Iruka could tell that he was already unconscious. Bringing his hands together Iruka used one of the few wind jutsus that he knew to disperse the crowd.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa!" The crowd was literally thrown in every direction as Iruka leaned down and gently cradled the young boy's head.

"What are you doing Iruka?" Mizuki cried in protest.

"I should be asking you the same thing Mizuki! I should be asking that of all the adults and shinobi in the classroom. As for the students I am very disappointed at your immature and foolish actions. Especially you Sasuke, Sakura." He yelled. Most of the shinobi had the decency to look guilty but the two academy students held their heads up high as if they had been complimented. Standing Mizuki slowly made his way to the kneeling chunin and went to grab his collar when the door flew open again but this time everyone in the room froze. Standing in the front of the classroom was one very angry Hokage and a whole army of ANBU. Next to them was a good majority of the Jonin and all of the clan head's. Not even a second later Hinata ran in out of breath the doctor right behind her. Noticing the state that Naruto was in Dr. Jones quickly appeared at his side and began to check his vital statistics.

"What the hell was going on in here?" The hokage roared. When some of the staff went to leave through the window with several of the guilty students they were stopped when Shikamaru and Shikakku used a simultaneous shadow jutsu.

"Kagemane no jutsu success."

"Shadow strangle jutsu success." They chorused together. Shikamaru only got one last look at the blond enigma before he was rushed from the room and the ANBU surrounded the room applying seals so that no one else could leave.

"Now I want to know exactly what happened. From anyone but the guilty party." Hiruzen demanded effectively shutting Sakura up and making Sasuke rethink his explanation.

"After Iruka-sensei left Sasuke demanded to know how Naruto's chakra got so high and when Naruto said that he was born like that and maybe it was something that he had inherited from his parents" at this most of the jonin gave sideways glances at the Hokage "Sakura began to insult Naruto's parents and most of them started laughing." One of the students answered in fear. They had never seen a mob lynching, that many people gang up on one child or the Hokage and Iruka so angry. From there Shikamaru stepped in.

"Naruto told Sakura to take it back and Sakura just taunted him more. I tried to diffuse the situation by reminding them that we were supposed to be in a quiet study session and Sakura just used that to goad Naruto some more. From there Hinata tried to inform, politely, Sakura that she was the loudest and Sakura then started on her. She questioned why Hinata was sticking up for Naruto and not Sasuke and lit into her being weird." At this point Hiashi expected to hear that Hinata had taken the verbal assault. "It was then that Hinata began questioning everyone in the room on why they liked Sasuke so much that they would be willing to sabotage their own shinobi career for him. She made very good points on everyone's personality that was made from strict observation and her attention to detail was amazing. Anyway, by the time she was done many of the girls realized that they had been after Sasuke for the wrong reasons, Ino included. It was at that point that _Sasuke_ jumped out of his seat and sent a spin kick right at Hinata's head using the momentum from his leap over the desks to make it nearly impossible to dodge." Shikamaru stopped to take a breath. Hiashi was livid. Shikamaru then pointed to the spot next to one of the ANBU and then again to the spot next to the Hokage.

"What about it?" one of the ANBU questioned.

"That was the distance between Naruto and Hinata at the time of the attempted attack. It was that distance that Naruto covered _and _countered Sasuke's attack in less than two seconds." Shikamaru clarified making everyone do a double take.

"You mean the dead last made a distance to block an attack that most of us Chunin couldn't?"

"Not only covered it but look at the chalkboard. He threw Sasuke hard enough into it to crack it in that time as well. Once Sakura got over the shock of what happened she attacked Naruto and put him into a tough spot. If he dodged Hinata would have been hit. If he didn't he would have been hit. If he tried to block the force of Sakura's punch would have knocked him over into Hinata and made her hit her head on the corner of the desk behind her. Hinata knocked his feet out from under him though saving them both from the attack. Sakura went over his head and landed on Kiba knocking him to the ground and causing the two of them to share a kiss." Shikamaru bit back his snort of laughter turning to look at Tsume. "You might want to talk to Kiba by the way. When Sakura landed on him he started groping her. If she had taken any longer to react she would probably been violated against her will in front of everyone. When Sakura finished trying to break Kiba's genitals she resumed her attack on Naruto and this time there was no time to dodge. As soon as her fist hit all the other girls over there jumped in and started helping her to beat him. Then when his chakra fluctuated oddly" the reactions of the adults was not missed on Shikamaru "Mizuki jumped in the fray and began helping. Then Sasuke joined in and right after I sent everyone off to get assistance some of the teachers over there came in to see what the noise was all about. They noticed Naruto in the middle and began helping. They only stopped when Iruka used the Fuuton: Daitoppa to break them up." Shikamaru finished. The adults had a new found respect for the jinchuriki, especially Hiashi.

"Liar!" Sakura screamed making everyone flinch. "Naruto-baka attacked Sasuke first and we were trying to defend him and then the baka started to do something weird with his chakra and the sensei's were just trying to help detain and suppress him. You just want to make yourself look like the hero or something." She was pouting. She had been certain that everyone had seen it the way it was in her mind and Shikamaru was trying to paint a bad image onto her Sauske-kun.

"Why would I lie? That is to troublesome. Besides he could have been restrained by a mere fraction of the force that was being used while they were attempting to beat him to death." Shikamaru replied nonchalantly. Holding up his hand the Hokage silenced all further objections. Waving to the group that had been beating Naruto the ANBU jumped forward and began to restrain them with chakra cuffs.

"First, all of you are under arrest for assaulting a civilian and causing harm to another member of the hidden leaf village. Second, the shinobi in the group will receive a punishment that I deem fit at a later date pending the outcome of their time spent with Ibiki in T&I. Third, the academy students will also be visiting T&I for a mind walk in order to set the facts straight. Shikakku, Inoichi I take it there will be no difficulty in getting Ibiki to do the mind walk on Shikamaru and Ino as their testimony will be of great help to us."

"None at all Hokage-sama." They replied in unison.

"Finally, your overall punishments will be delivered after I am made aware of the exact condition that Naruto is in. If he should not awake or god forbid die, then you will all be facing murder charges. As it is, the rest of Iruka's class will be permitted to take their exams on time, however, those involved in the beating will be forced to wait until I know exactly how bad the damage is. If the injuries result in him losing his chance at his career as a shinobi then all of you including Sasuke will be banned from taking your genin exam and receiving a headband for the duration of your life. Do I make myself clear?"

"That's not fair!" Sasuke snarled.

"Oh it is more than fair if you have ended one's ability to be a shinobi. The most fitting punishment would be not being a shinobi yourself. As it is, had you been a shinobi when this happened you would have just lost your headband." The Hokage retorted making Sasuke's face go cold. 'The dobe will pay for this. The council will hear of this and then everything will be ok again. They wouldn't dare let me fail to become a shinobi.' Sasuke promised himself. The Hokage turned, released the seals and headed towards the hospital quickly hoping that the prognosis was good.

****************************************************Fin********************************************

FlameXFullmetal: Well what do you think? For those that will flame me for making Sasuke an ass, don't worry I will make another story where he is good eventually. Also I am having a contest to see what Kyuubi's name should be. I have written possibilities below and their meanings. So don't be afraid to vote.

Akane – "Brilliant Red"

Chiharu – "One thousand springs"

Chiyoko – "Child of a thousand generations"

Haruka – "Distance"

Hitomi – "pupil (of the eye)"

Hotaru – "firefly, lightening bug" (A personal favorite of mine)

Izanami – "Female who invites" the wife of Izanagi

Kimiko – empress child; noble child

Mana – "affection, love"

Miyuki – beautiful snow/deep snow

Sango – "coral"

Sayuri – "lily"

Tsukiko – "moon child"

Kenshin – "modest truth"

Hisashi – "long lived"

Takeshi – "fierce/violent/warrior"

Tetsuya – "sage (suffering?)"

We still have awhile before I need Kyuubi's name but it would be good to see how many people vote. I will only unveil Kyuu's name when it comes time for me to reveal it. I will also give a notice in the chapter beforehand ok? Thanks for reading!


	2. And Consequences

Underneath the Underneath

By:

FlameXFullmetal

Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto. I still do not make any money from the writing of this work of fanfiction. Please do not sue me.

*****************************************************And Consequences*******************************************

He was in pain that much he knew. Opening his eyes he noticed that he was surrounded by the familiar walls of the sewer that was his mind. He could have sworn that he changed this place into a forest for Kyuubi. Heading towards Kyuubi's cage he noted the difficulty he was having in walking. Forcing himself to continue he managed to half stumble to the wise demon's cell and look around.

"Kyu?" he called out softly. There was no reply. He felt himself beginning to panic and the beginnings of fear rising in his chest. He called out once more before heading into the cage. Looking around he found it was bare as if it had never housed the ancient and powerful demon.

"KYUUBI?" he called in a panic. Kyuubi had never failed to respond to him and it was this fact alone that had him scared. Hearing a noise behind him he spun and smiled in relief when he saw his parents behind him. "Tou-san, Kaa-san where is Kyu?"

"Kyuubi was released into the outside world. The seal is crumbling and it can no longer contain her. You came to close to death this time." Minato explained. Naruto felt tears welling up into his eyes. Kyuubi was gone because he had let his guard down.

"Will Kyuubi stay with me?" he asked in a small voice. Kushina gave a soft smile and wrapped her arms around the boy.

"Kyu said that she was going to stay with you and that she would bind herself to you in one way or another. She seems to have grown attached to you. You can change your mind back as well. When you awake and bind yourself with Kyuubi she should be able to return to your mind. Unless of course she has another form of binding in which she does not need you to be awake. For the time being though we have a lot to cover and you will be asleep for some time."

"Huh?"

"It seems that the Shiki Fuujin seal combined with the eight tetragram seal accidently sealed away your bloodlines and when Kyuubi was released they were as well. So we have decided that we would assist you with them. There is only one problem though."

"What problem? Naruto questioned turning his mind back into a forest clearing. Currently they were sitting by the waterfall he had added as a new addition.

"It seems that having a child that becomes the Kyuubi's vessel when the mother already was the Kyuubi's vessel gave birth to a new dojutsu. We know nothing about it and I think that only Kyuubi could help you with it as all of the world's dojutsu (and bloodlines) came from demons. So when you get to talk to Kyuubi again ask her to train you with them, ok?"

"Ok." Naruto agreed. He was ecstatic. He had a bloodline that no one else had!

"There is something else." Kushina added hesitantly.

"What else?"

"Before I tell you I need to tell you a legend that about the Rikudo Sennin." She replied and began the explanation of who the Rikudo Sennin was and what he had done to save the world. After she was done with that Naruto was staring at her in awe.

"What does that have to do with my bloodlines?" Naruto asked.

"The Rikudo Sennin lived for quite a long time. They say that the Sennin gave his chakra to one of his sons and his eyes to the other son. However they fought to see who would inherit the Sennin's legacy. These two lines eventually became the Uchiha and Senju clans. However, what seems to be missing from this equation?" Kushina questioned.

"His chakra and spiritual energy to the eldest and his will and physical energy to the youngest. Hmm…OH! His longevity! Where did that go? Neither clan is known for their longevity nor his Rinnegan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Exactly. The Rinnegan should have passed to the Uchiha lineage but the son who began that line was to power hungry. The Rinnegan would never manifest in one who wants power for selfish purposes. What is never said is that the Rikudo Sennin also had a daughter. When the Sennin saw how slowly she aged, how quickly she healed and the look in her eyes he knew that her line would be the one to produce the legendary Rinnegan. Then he realized that the eldest male, her older brother, would probably never allow her to live if he knew that she had gained their father's most powerful abilities. So he took his daughter to a far away country with a letter addressed to the rulers of that country. He advised them of what she was capable of, who she was and that it was far too dangerous for her to stay with her family. He also requested that should she find happiness with a member of the ruling family's heir she was to be married into the family. Finally, he placed the stipulation that any child in that line was forbidden to be in a forced marriage and that they were absolutely forbidden to marry an Uchiha for the sole reason of their greed. That never became a problem as most of her line shunned their eyes and their lust for power. When the girl was old enough she married into the family and the Sennin took her existence and identity with him to the grave." Kushina was smiling at the rapt attention that she was getting from the young boy before her. Naruto loved listening to her stories.

"What happened to that line?"

"They lived on an island off of present day Nami no Kuni and her descendants formed the Uzumaki clan. For many years the Uzumaki clan resided in Uzushiogakure and never came in contact with the Uchiha and Senju clans despite knowing of their relation. It was in my great-grandmother's time that she discovered that while the Uchiha had gained the Sennin's impressive chakra, they had at one point gained a dojutsu of their own and it was capable of copying most jutsu. She also learned of the curse that came with it."

"Curse?"

"Yes. It appears that on a night that Kyuubi had been celebrating with Shukakku(sp?) she had bestowed some of her power onto an Uchiha who developed the Sharingan. However, when the drunk haze passed and Kyuubi went to discuss the gift that she had given the clan, she was attacked. In her anger that they had dared use her gift against her, she cursed the Sharingan and the clan. She proclaimed that the clan would be bound to hatred and power. They would continuously seek it and they would never be happy with what they had. That they would never be happy with the Sharingan as it had many forms. She then made it impossible to unlock the further levels of the Sharingan without causing or witnessing the death of the person closest to you. The final level would come from the action of taking the eyes of one's own brother and making them their own. She proclaimed that it would be the lust for power that would eventually be the end of the Uchiha clan. She then offered a ray of hope. She told them that the Uchiha who managed to overcome/resist the lust for power and find themselves satisfied with who they are would be the savior of the clan. Then she turned and issued them a warning. The one that could save the clan would also have the capacity to eliminate the clan should the need arise as they would think of the best possible course of action in order to aid the lesser of two evils and that the child should be revered if ever found and allowed to progress as they see fit. However, in their _infinite _wisdom the Uchiha failed to pass down the curse and the warning. If they had then maybe, just maybe Itachi wouldn't have slaughtered the clan." Kushina shook her head sadly. It was then that Naruto realized why the clan had been murdered.

"The only way that they would have had more power was if someone in the Uchiha clan that craved power became the Hokage! They were going to plan a coup d'état! They were planning to overthrow the Hokage! That was why Itachi got entered into the ANBU at such a young age!" Naruto couldn't believe what he had been told. If the coup had happened more than likely the Uchiha clan would have been defeated and most if not all of them would have been executed for treason, espionage and if the evidence arose sabotage. Itachi had done the clan a favor by killing them while they still had some of their dignity. Wait a minute….Itachi had been in his ANBU gear that night! He had been ordered, meaning that the elder's went over the Hokage's head and ordered a massacre while negotiations were still being held. This was bad.

"The Rinnegan would only surface in one child every time that the world was in chaos and until that person died the Rinnegan would not manifest again. The last time that the Rinnegan manifested was during the last war. The child Nagato became a student of your godfather's and was believed dead but I know better." Minato spoke softly. "The Rinnegan could not be defeated that easily meaning that he is still alive and that his mother was a member of the Uzumaki clan. This also means that the two of you are related."

"You also have the Rinnegan." Kushina finished. While it had been hard for her to understand she knew that somehow two Rinnegans had manifested and existed at the same time. What did that mean? Does it mean that the first Rinnegan is no longer on a path that the Rinnegan feels is correct? Nodding, Naruto understood what Kushina had been trying to say. The Rinnegan was once again needed to save the world.

"Hey mom, does this mean that Kyuubi was in a female form when the Sharingan was born?" Naruto's lips were twitching.

"Yup. Kyuubi always did hold her liquor better as a man but then again it is rare for her to adopt a female form so it has little experience. That means that she has yet to build a tolerance."

"Well we should get started. There is so much to cover and so little time to do it in." Minato said standing. Naruto and Kushina both jumped up and agreed. Soon Naruto would awaken and he would show everyone.

"Dad….Can I drop my mask when I wake up?" he asked suddenly.

"I think that is for the best." Naruto nodded and then returned his mind to paying attention to his parent's instructions.

***********Meanwhile on the outside**************

"Naruto has a few severe injuries; the most worrisome is the head injuries that he sustained. However, he is still healing and Kyuubi's influence should heal the near fatal ones. Compared to the head injury, which he may never recover from, the rest of the injuries, are superficial. I am keeping an eye on his right lung though. One of his broken ribs fractured it. However, by the time that we found it the lung was half healed and the rib back in place. All of his ribs were broken, his right arm fractured in three places, his left hand was broken, his nose was broken, his jaw was broken and had a fracture running through it, he has several dislocated vertebrae and both of his legs were snapped in two. He is currently in a coma and is suffering from a very severe concussion. To be honest I am not sure if he will ever awaken from this. If he does there could be permanent memory loss and….." Dr. Jones trailed off as Naruto's body began to be covered in Kyuubi's cloak whiles the medic nins were attempting to heal him. As the cloak began to thicken and then stray from his body taking a solidified form, Hiruzen's eyes darted back to the seal on Naruto's stomach and blanched to find that it was cracking quickly. To quickly to fix. Once the form took shape everyone in the room froze to see Kyuubi in all of its foxy glory swinging its nine tails staring at her previous host.

"**Everyone move away from him. I will heal him and now that I am in this form it should be easier. I no longer trust your kind with my vessel. I do not see what it is about this village that Naruto wants to protect but it is his wish that I not harm it should I ever gain independence. I will allow you to move him to an actual room as I have no intention of allowing him to sleep on the floor.**" Kyuubi all but ordered. Nodding numbly one of the medic nins jumped up and swiftly but carefully moved Naruto to an isolated room in the northern corridor. Curling around the bed, Kyuubi placed a tail over Naruto's still form and began to pulse with a brilliant red light. Tempting fate, Hiruzen stepped into the room and managed to find his voice.

"How is it that you can heal him more easily than before like this and how did you get free?"

"**I can heal him more easily as my chakra is not being detained and held back. Besides we still have a small link. One of my tail's powers is healing which I can choose to use by my own will.**" Looking up at the old hokage Kyuubi felt a tinge of remorse as she recognized him as the mate to the woman that Madara killed the night of Naruto's birth. "**I apologize for the death of your mate but I can assure you that I was not the one that took her life. At the time that she died I was still sealed inside of my previous vessel.**" Kyuubi spoke honestly startling the ANBU and the Hokage.

"What do you mean that you were not the one that killed Biwako?" Hiruzen felt his heart flip flop. Did this mean what he thought that it meant? Had someone learned of Naruto's birth and purposely set the Kyuubi free?

"**Not now I need to concentrate and focus on the kit. When I am done I will inform you and the Shinobi clan heads of what I know. I warn you though, I will not hesitate to attack the civilian represenatives or those so called elders. I do not trust them as far as I can throw them.**" That told Hiruzen a lot seeing as Kyuubi could throw quite a distance.

"I understand. Although I will need assurance that you will not attack the village."

""**Unlike you humans**" Kyuubi spat the word distastefully "**We demons keep to our words. I promised him that I would not attack Konoha and I intend to keep my promise. Besides after what you humans have already done to a child I will not leave him unattended. However, should I or him be attacked I will strike back with lethal force mark my words. Do you understand? You humans have attacked in a way that makes us demons act like saints. We would never abandon a child, beat a child, starve a child or allow a child to live alone. We view the next generation as treasures and would never allow them to be harmed in any way. You humans see them as possessions and when it is convenient your children. You care nothing about them if they display an undesirable trait or are born under the wrong conditions or circumstances. I do not understand how you even mange to continue living as long as you do with such blatant disregard for the lives of your offspring. Surely by now the race should have ended.**" The last part was mumbled but everyone heard it. They all felt somewhat ashamed as well. Kyuubi's words had rung a little to true and they could tell that the demon would not leave Naruto's side.

"Very well." Hiruzen turned ordered everyone from the room and then looked at some of the ANBU. "No one goes in that room and no one learns of what has transpired outside of who I decide to tell is that understood?" They all nodded in affirmation and Hiruzen left to inform the council of what has transpired. He knew that he was going to have a headache before the day was over.

*************At the council meeting**************

"I have just returned from the hospital and have both good, bad and catastrophic news." Hiruzen said gaining the rapt attention of the people in front of him.

"What do you mean?" Hiashi was already in a bad mood. With what happened in the academy and the village refusing to accept his demands for punishment on the Uchiha for the attack he didn't think he could handle anymore.

"The jinchuriki is currently comatose and may never awaken. However, he will live." He reported. The shinobi nodded knowing that was to be expected with the Kyuubi. The civilians however were not as happy.

"So what's the good news?" Sakiri Haruno asked.

"The fact that he will live is the good news." That didn't bode well with the clan heads.

"Then what is the bad news?" Another merchant asked.

"That he may never awaken." Even worse.

"Then what the hell is the catastrophic news?" another nearly yelled. Hiruzen never got a chance to answer as the door flew open and Jiraiya stormed in.

"What the fuck happened to Naruto?" Everyone froze wondering how he had found out.

"What makes you think that something happened to Naruto?" Homura answered hoping to calm the irate Sannin. Jiraiya spun and a frog that looked as if it was sitting atop a scroll came out of hiding.

"This is the key to the Kyuubi's seal. It is used to tighten and loosen the seal as necessary for Naruto to gain the Kyuubi's power. The scroll should be filled with the sealing formula." As the scroll opened the room paled and gasped could be heard as they noticed it was blank.

"This means that the seal has been damaged beyond repair and that the Kyuubi is free." The annoyed summons answered.

"What do we do? This is a catastrophe!"

"SILENCE!" Hiruzen roared. This made everyone return to their seats and Jiraiya took his as well. "As I was saying because Naruto came extremely close to death due to the reckless actions of many shinobi, academy students and civilians in the past the seal broke. It is as I told you the day he was born. If he dies the seal will break. This is why it was imperative that the boy's identity as the Kyuubi jinchuriki was kept silent. However," he trailed off glaring at the civilian council and the elders, "some of you went out of your way to ensure that the public would be informed of this in hopes that he would be killed. This is despite the fact that I explicitly informed you as did Jiraiya that killing him or bringing him close to death would release the Kyuubi."

"What will we do Hokage-sama? Any minute now the Kyuubi is sure to finish what it started twelve years ago." Inochi mused.

"That will not happen." This got everyone's attention. "The Kyuubi has made a vow with Naruto that it will not attack Konoha. However, the deal did allow for lethal force should the Kyuubi or Naruto be attacked. As of right now the Kyuubi is at the hospital giving Naruto much needed medical attention." Hiruzen actually liked the shocked expression that they gave.

"You mean that the Kyuubi is obediently sitting at the hospital healing a human and abiding by an oath that it was forced to take by its vessel?" Chouza said incredulously. Hiruzen nodded.

"How can we believe that the demon will keep its word?" Koharu demanded.

"For one it appears that the Kyuubi has taken a liking to Naruto and sees him as its own child. Secondly I feel that there is something that the Kyuubi wants from Konoha and it has offered to give us every detail of the night that it attacked. Which may explain the cut on Minato's leg and the fact that the ANBU guarding Kushina and Biwako were not killed by the Kyuubi but rather a kunai? It could be attacking right now but it is not. Is that not proof enough of its promise?"

"It could be leading us to a false sense of security!" Danzo argued. As much as he hated to admit it, there was no one in Konoha that could stop the Kyuubi should it decide to attack. Therefore they needed to find a way to destroy it.

"It was everything that Minato could do just to seal Kyuubi. It took every ounce of his strength to do so. Kyuubi has vowed not to attack providing that we leave it and Naruto alone for the time being. Do you really want to give it a reason to attack?" everyone shook their heads. They had lost too many the last time. At the same time the civilians were facing another dilemma of their own. If the Kyuubi was free and the boy still existed then that meant that the boy wasn't the Kyuubi reborn. This had many of the civilians feeling sick to their stomach. They had led a manhunt for an innocent child who had just been born on the wrong day. What had they done? "Everything that we have discussed here is a triple S-ranked secret. I expect it to remain a secret as we do not need a mass lynching. In the mean time Jiraiya and I will look for ways to ensure that the boy remains in control of the Kyuubi and that the Kyuubi can cause no harm. Everyone nodded. Danzo was wondering how he could get his hands on the demon boy to ensure that the Kyuubi would obey him. If he controlled the boy and the boy controlled Kyuubi it would be just perfect.

***************Two days later*****************

"Ugh….my head hurts." Naruto whimpered out loud scaring the sleeping fox. Kyuubi had used what little power she had taken with her when she left Naruto's body healing him so she had been exhausted. She had to admit though that the healing abilities of the ningens had been quite decent, even by her standards.

"**You are awake. How are you?**"

"I'm ok. Well as good as I am going to get with exploding tags going off in my head. How long have I been asleep?"

"**Two days. I am even amazed that you are awake. I thought that it would take you longer. Oh the wonders of the Uzumaki blood in you. Your mother even survived my removal from her seal. It was quite astonishing.**"

"Thanks for the encouragement. I guess that I lived because I had already absorbed most of your chakra?"

"**Mostly.** **I think that you would have survived without it.**" The Kyuubi was staring at Naruto intently when Hiruzen opened the door and looked in.

"Spying on me with the crystal ball again old man?" Naruto taunted. Hiruzen nodded with a slight smile and led just the clan heads into the room.

"Am I in trouble or something?" Naruto whined.

"No. Kyuubi promised us something when it came out and since you are awake we thought that we would come and collect." Hiashi informed the boy. Naruto lifted his eyebrow. He was no fool. He knew that this man was mostly responsible for Hinata's shyness and lack of confidence. However, at the moment he looked old and exhausted. He wasn't sure what to think of the Hyuuga clan head.

"What did you promise them Kyuubi and what gender do you feel like being today?" Naruto asked with a small smile. This confused the shinobi as Kyuubi stood yawning and then began to shrink somewhat and shimmer. When the light was gone, every male in the room (all of them) blushed and had to stop their nosebleeds. Before them was a tall woman around 5'11, with floor length long red hair parted into nine braids. She had crimson eyes that had slit irises. The thing was she was completely naked.

"FOR INARI'S SAKE PUT SOME CLOTHES ON KYUUBI!" Naruto yelled burying his head muttering out apologies to the men before them. Giggling Kyuubi held out her hand and a crimson red kimono with a fox on it draped itself around her.

"You would think that none of you had seen a naked female before." Kyuubi teased.

"The nine-tailed is a girl?" Chouza sputtered.

"Vixen is the correct term and no. I can be whatever I want to be. Changing our forms and genders are one of the few more enjoyable abilities given to use by the Rikudo Sennin." Kyuubi responded sitting on Naruto's bed and pulling him back into a laying position with his head on her lap. "You shouldn't be sitting up yet young man." She chastised. "I will change my form as I see fit. This is just the temporary form that I have taken in order to speak to you without everyone staring at my canines."

"I see. You offered to inform us of exactly what happened the night that you attacked." Hiruzen said.

"I did. However, I will not say a word until the perverted Sannin comes in the room. I do not like being spied on." Kyuubi said loudly as Jiraiya came in blushing. She then removed one of Naruto's kunai and threw it into the head of an ANBU ROOT member. Everyone couldn't help but pale as the kunai had gone through the Root's mask, head and halfway into the wall. "Now that we are alone and Jiraiya has placed the appropriate seals in the room I will tell you what I know. First however, I think that you need a history lesson. Over a thousand years ago the Rikudo Sennin battled the Juubi. The ten tailed. It's species is unknown even to us Biju but we do know that the Juubi's body was sealed away and later became the moon.. The Juubi itself was sealed into the Rikudo Sennin. The Rikudo Sennin had three children one of which was never known to the world as his. The youngest son and ancestor to the Senju line, inherited the will and physical energy of the Rikudo. The eldest son, inherited the 'eyes' of the Rikudo. Not the Rinnegan or the Sharigan mind you. They had his spiritual energy and his chakra. This child went on to be the ancestor of the Uchiha line. The third child was hidden from both of her brothers by her father and the eldest of the three. For this child had inherited the Rinnegan, of the Rikudo and the longevity, the body, of the Sennin. She would become the ancestor of the Uzumaki line. She was hidden out of fear for that the eldest male would kill her in order to eliminate the traits that he did not obtain or force himself on her to try and keep that portion of the power to himself. The eldest male was greedy and full of hatred and lust for power. The Rikudo did not have a good feeling about him and knew that bad times were ahead. He created the nine of us Biju from the Juubi's powers and gave us names and life. He taught us many things and was like a father to us. He did this to prevent the Juubi from returning. He told us to find a place that we liked settle down, have a family and become the guardian of those lands. He also told us that we would one day understand true power." Kyuubi paused to let the information sink in.

"The Rikudo, while on his death bed bestowed his legacy to the youngest. The eldest wasn't satisfied with this decision and thus the Uchiha-Senju war began. The female's existence went with the Rikudo to his grave. They (the Uzumaki) lived a long prosperous and isolated life on the island that became Uzushiogakure. However, the Uchiha and the Senju clans continued their fights for supremacy. They quickly forgot the path that they were set on by the Rikudo. Us Biju led peaceful lives traveling and looking for a place that we could call home. Only showing our true forms when a place became corrupted and tarnished with hatred and evil. Our existence as such was that of balance. We eliminated sources of evil that would tip the fragile balance that our father struggled to achieve. Finally we settled. It was around this time that the Senju and the Uchiha finally came to a compromise. The Biju had been dormant and had not destroyed anything in over two hundred years. That was a record for us. However, peace was not soon to last. They began bickering over how the village should be formed, governed, inhabited as well as many other political problems. So the Senju called on their cousin clan the Uzumaki, who had made a name for themselves using the art of fuuinjutsu, and asked for them to be mediator's in the conflict. The Uzumaki agreed and thus Konoha was formed. However, not long after many of the Uzumaki left the tension returned. Many of the people thought that Hirashima Senju should be the Shodaime Hokage while Madara Uchiha insisted that he should be the Shodaime. They fought and Senju won yet again. This victory left Madara bitter."

"He felt that the Senju clan had stripped the Uchiha of its glory and strength and was seeking to destroy the clan. He tried many times to get the clan to help him with an uprising but it was in vain. The clan trusted the Shodaime and thought that Madara was just stirring the flames of war once again. Senju however, did not trust Madara and decided that as a show of trust to the _rest _of the clan he would allow them the task of policing the village. He entrusted them with the safety of the village and that was enough for the clan. Madara was finally ousted from the clan and he swore revenge on the Shodaime for what he saw was the theft of the power the once noble Uchiha had. He began to seek me out hearing tales of how I was the strongest of the nine." Kyuubi paused to take a drink from the water on Naruto's bedside table.

"He finally found me living in a forest clearing on the top of a mountain. It was peaceful there and I liked it greatly. He demanded that I assist him in ridding the world of the Senju. I knew immediately that he was proving the Rikudo right. That he would never see true peace between the two cousin clans. I refused vehemently insisting that I was not going to subject myself to the petty fighting of the ningens. He then used the very cursed gift that I had bestowed upon the Uchiha to force his will upon me. When I had cursed the Uchiha and allowed them the chance for the eternal mangekyou sharingan I never knew that the genjutsu it produced would be strong enough to subdue me. The next thing that I remember I was being locked inside of Mito Uzumaki, the wife of the Shodaime. It took me a few years but I was able to break Tsukuyomi and then learned from Mito to that Madara had used me to attack the Shodaime, a Senju, and she had no choice but to seal me away. She said in that battle Senju had killed Madara and that I would never have to fear being controlled again. I told her that was impossible. She asked me why. My exact words were _Those_ _with the mangekyou sharingan can only be killed by a sharingan wielder with the same eyes and those with the eternal mangekyou sharingan can't be killed at all. _At first she thought that I was joking until I explained that the eyes the Uchiha wielded were given to them by me in a drunken stupor and that was how I made them."

"She took the threat seriously and informed the Shodaime. He to thought that it was nonsense until he learned that Madara's body was no longer in its resting place. Hirashima had sealed Madara's burial plot in such a way that it would need Madara's blood specifically to be opened. The fact that his body was missing worried him greatly. I watched for years as tension grew between the Senju and Uchiha every day. I knew that soon violence would break out again. Then I realized something else. Mito was dying. She was quite young for an Uzumaki. She told me that she had called for another whose chakra could suppress mine to be brought to Konoha from the Uzumaki clan. When I asked her why she would keep me imprisoned she said it was for my safety as she feared that Madara or even another Uchiha would try to claim my power as their own again. I agreed that perhaps it was for the best. Then I met young Kushina. I do not remember much of the transfer but I do know that her mind was warmer then even Mito's. I stayed with her contentedly and watched as she fell in love and then mated the young Namikaze. Then she was pregnant. The only one who knew of her leaving the village for the birth either than the council was Mikoto Uchiha her friend. Although, she would never tell willingly she was that devoted to her friend. I would not put it past Fugaku to have tried something. He was angered that he was not chosen for Yondaime as was the snake."

"The birth went smoothly outside of the momentary lapses in the focus of the young Namikaze. It was after Naruto was born that everything went wrong. As he was finishing the seal Madara broke into the hideout and killed Biwako and the ANBU taking baby Naruto hostage. He demanded that Minato step away from Kushina or he would kill Naruto. Minato demanded to know what it was that he wanted and Madara repeated his threat. When Minato didn't move fast enough he threw Naruto into the air and made to impale him on a kunai. Minato used his speed to catch Naruto and it was then that Madara blasted the two of them from the cave. He used his Hirashin to escape relatively unharmed but a splinter must have caught his leg. He took Naruto back to his home and then active the seal on Kushina. By this time Madara had already succeeded in removing me from Kushina's seal. She had survived and almost instantly Madara placed me back in Tsukuyomi regaining control once more. Minato got there in time to prevent me from crushing Kushina to death. He must have taken her back to Naruto and when he returned to stop me Madara prevented him from doing the sealing. They must have fought and after some time I was released from Madara's control. It was only then that I remembered that I had given Madara a summoning contract when he had controlled me the first time. Minato had broken the connection with it."

"I was then sealed inside of Naruto where it took many years to come to terms with the fact that Minato and my favorite vessel had died stopping me from destroying everything. What I ask of you ningens is the right to care for the young one and the right to defend him using any force necessary. I have already gotten Naruto's acceptance in destroying Madara once and for all. That was my condition for agreeing not to attack the village should I get free. He didn't know why though. Also you should know that Minato and Kushina are not quite dead and that they are somewhat disappointed in the behavior and actions of the village. Finally, the Shinigami has agreed to release Minato and Kushina as well as resurrect them in exchange for the souls of the four that have escaped their deaths. Hidan, Kakazu, Orochimaru and Madara. So what say you?"

************************************Fin***********************************

FlameXFullemtal: Well how was it? I made a few corrections to this chapter and want to note that just because the manga does not explicitly state that Konoha does or does not have a council doesn't mean that they don't. Every ruling government has some sort of 'advisors' or council of some sort. A checks-and-balance procedure if you will. I am merely giving Konoha one that is getting out of control. Kyuubi's gender will be dependent on the name chosen as some of them are male names. I am still holding the vote for names and so far this is where it stands:

Akane – "Brilliant Red" (2)

Chiharu – "One thousand springs"

Chiyoko – "Child of a thousand generations" (1)

Haruka – "Distance"

Hitomi – "pupil (of the eye)"

Hotaru – "firefly, lightening bug" (A personal favorite of mine)

Izanami – "Female who invites" the wife of Izanagi

Kimiko – empress child; noble child (3)

Mana – "affection, love"

Miyuki – beautiful snow/deep snow (2)

Sango – "coral"

Sayuri – "lily"

Tsukiko – "moon child" (1)

Kenshin – "modest truth"

Hisashi – "long lived" (1)

Takeshi – "fierce/violent/warrior" (2)

Tetsuya – "sage (suffering?)" (1)

I will keep holding the contest for a while. I will wait one week and the poll will close on 3/16/12. Hopefully I will have a defined winner. There will be no updates during this time and I hope to have an update within the second week posted. Thanks for reading!

AN update: I know that I said that I would have an update by now by some things have come up and will need some more time. So for the time being have fun voting on Kyuubi's name. Also some of the reviewers have mentioned some things that I feel needs clarified so the next chapter will be more of a flashback and less of an update to clarify these things. Finally I have decided on a definite pairing which should be reflected in the summary. I apologize for the wait.


	3. 25 past revealed part 1

Underneath the Underneath

By: FlameXFullmetal

Chapter 2.5: Power Explained.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters used in this story. I do not make money off of the writing of this work of fanfiction and I do not want to be sued. You have been warned.

AN: This chapter (author's note) is to clarify a few things that have been questioned by reviewers in the previous chapters. The actual chapter will be uploaded soon. I apologize for not updating sooner but I have been busy lately and have not even had the time to think of any of my stories at all.

**Brian Stentzel: **you are right I did plan to have the story posted a week after 3/16, but I was too busy with family matters to sit down and write the update. Plus I had people "asking" for an explanation to some aspects of the story.

**Subzero-Wolf: **I thought that parts of the first two chapters had explained most of it but it seems that I was not clear enough about the source of Naruto's strength and other factors that are inherent in this work of fiction. He is not the best character ever, as you put it, and I have always seen Sakura as someone who should never have been a ninja as she has never had her priorities straight. Throughout the whole canon and Shippuden she does nothing more than follow Sasuke and all she can think about is Sasuke this and Sasuke that. It is so annoying. She never seems to notice or care when she hurts someone emotionally and I am just trying to depict her as I see her. Sasuke has his moments where I like him but he rubs me the wrong way too much. This is one of many views that I have of him is all. (BTW Sasuke has always had an impossibly big ego.) For claiming to not have skimmed through the story you seemed to have missed a few good points that would have given you background information. Besides the best plots are not explained in the first three chapters anyway. They hold a bit of mystery throughout the whole story from start to finish.

**OfficerShadowcat: **Like I said it was a possible. I had not made up my mind until a few days ago and I decided that there would be no harem.

**Barryc10: **Kurama is not among the names because I associate the name with another anime and if I put it in I would have wound up writing a crossover with Yu-Yu Hakusho.

**Fury074: **Trust I have seen 12 year old males do much worse than just think of females as breeding stock.

**Nightshadegirl: **I found the names at http:/www./female_japanese_. There are a lot of them. J

**Lucas: **I am sorry that you do not like cuddly Kyuubi fics. However, Kyuubi is not just a cuddle toy in this fic. Kyuubi is acting the typical role of a fox and protecting the one that it sees as its kit. I tried to keep most of Kyuubi's actions in line with fox behavior. I only think that it is appropriate as it is a demon FOX. He is not a know-it-all, he has a diverse amount of knowledge. As for the forgoing of one's own life if they blabbed that IS a part of the interpretation I have of the third's law and why many people can be seen stopping themselves before they actually say anything similar to Naruto's _condition._ In the canon Kyuubi never contacted Naruto yes for the seal but that was not all of it. Kyuubi had no desire to meet with its vessel, or jailer if you prefer. The only reason that the seal weakened enough to allow for contact was Naruto's anger in the land of waves. If you think logically, as long as he had that kind of anger at any point in his life it would be just as easy to weaken the seal. Then he met Kyuubi for the first time during his training when he was attempting to summon Gamabunta to save his life. So theoretically, again, the same could happen at any one point in history as long as the anger and desire to live were present. Having wrote many papers for my college professors I found that some of the paragraphs were kind of small. This is just the writing style that I am used to is you really shouldn't judge a story by the first chapter. Much of the plot development occurs throughout the story and until you actually reach part of crescendo (for lack of a better word) it is hard to tell if you will like a story.

*************explanations****************************

To anyone else this was a typically night with the festival running smoothly and the village moving around animatedly. However, for one boy it was the night that would change everything. He was running for his life. He never understood why they hated him or wanted him dead, all he knew was that they just did. He knew that he wasn't supposed to leave his house that night but he had really wanted to see what all the lights were about. Tripping on a stone he quickly pulled himself to his feet and began running once again. If he could get back to his home he would be safe. After the night he had been kicked out of the orphanage, he had found himself sleeping on the streets until the hokage had found him in an alley next to the academy. The sandaime had been sympathetic and had originally moved him into a small apartment on the other side of town but when it had been broken into and he had been nearly beaten to death, the sandaime had moved him into the ANBU complex for his safety. While a majority of the shinobi there did not care for him he had found that they were not about to let vandals and drunk civilians trash their apartment building. Feeling a kunai fly past his cheek cutting it open he cursed and willed his body to move faster. There had been times when he had outrun the mobs but many of the times they managed to corner him and he would wake up in the hospital or would be forced to play dead in order to get them to go away. While the beatings were not frequent they usually occurred when someone was drunk or at festivals like this one. Falling a second time, the young boy cursed as he as he noticed the shuriken in his leg.

"It's about time that we caught up with you demon brat." The mob leader declared for the nearby pedestrians to hear. He knew that they would either join in and help or act as if they had seen nothing and keep going. "it's about time that we pay you back for all the lives that you stole!" the crowd jeered. Shrinking against the nearby wall he wished that he had a few jutsus for escaping like the head hunter or the shunshin technique that the higher level shinobi used all of the time. He had watched them train and move from point to point in the village and had attempted to recreate the jutsu that he had seen with no avail.

"I didn't kill anyone!" he protested in vain knowing that they would not listen to him. He was getting tired of the constant beatings, the unfair treatment and the isolation. He just wanted to be like all of the other kids and have friends and be able to walk down the road without being spit on. Hell, he wanted a family. Detaching himself from the beating he wondered when it would stop this time. He had learned to send his mind to another place when he was cornered and that at least made the pain somewhat better and more tolerable. He thought of his dreams to be hokage and how he would be respected someday. Even as he thought this though there was a small part of him that was whispering the harsh reality. In order to be hokage a shinobi not only needed to be recognized by the village but in most cases the daimyo as well. He would also need to get a vote of confidence from the jonin and know over a thousand jutsu. The crueler part of his mind was telling him that most of that would never happen and that he would probably never make it as a shinobi. A loud snapping sound made him shudder and he burrowed further than he ever had into his mind trying to escape all the while feeling rage building inside of him. It was then that Naruto heard someone speak to him. Looking around he passed it off as a threat or insult from the mob, until it came again. This time it was more audible and Naruto felt himself growing angrier at the voice that dared mock him.

"Who's there?" he demanded. The voice laughed and let out a growl.

"**DO NOT DEMAND MY NAME MORTAL. BUT IF YOU WISH TO KNOW THEN COME AND FIND ME IF YOU CAN." **Shivering Naruto turned and found himself in a dark sewer. Wrinkling up his nose he began to look around. Following the slight noises that he heard every now and again he soon found himself in front of a huge cage with a tag bearing the kanji for 'seal' on it. Peering through the gate he gasped as he caught sight of the nine blood red tails swinging behind the massive fox in front of him.

"You…..You're the Kyuubi!" He gasped out.

"**YOU ARE CORRECT FOOLISH MORTAL. NOW WHAT DO I OWE THE **_**PLEASURE **_**OF THIS VISIT?"**

"I found this place by accident?" Naruto said in a timid voice. Swaying he grabbed the wall to steady himself.

"**YOU ARE DYING YOU FOOL. WHY DO YOU NOT FIGHT BACK?"**

"If I did then they would only hate me more. It is better this way. Besides no one would be sad if I died. I wasn't wanted in the first place." He grumbled bitterly. A part of him knew that the hokage may be sad if he died but he also knew that he was but one of many people that the hokage had to look out for.

"**I WILL NOT DIE WITH YOU! YOU WILL FIGHT BACK OR I WILL MAKE YOU."** The Kyuubi roared in anger. It couldn't believe the audacity of this mortal. The demon's last vessel wasn't that bad and the first had actually talked with him frequently. This vessel however, he would not allow himself to die here like a common low class demon. Forcing his chakra towards the boy through the rapidly weakening seal he took control determined to live.

Jolting awake in bed Naruto looked around and tried to remember how he had gotten back to his place. The last thing he remembered was the fox demanding that he fight back and then nothing. He had some inkling that the reason he was hated in the village had something to do with the fox. Despite not knowing everything he had been the only child born the night of the Kyuubi attack and the only one treated like an outcast. He had never expected to find the demon in his own body though. That had cleared up a lot. Closing his eyes he slipped into the meditative position that the hokage had taught him a few days earlier.

"Kyuubi? Can we talk?" he called out in front of the cage.

"**WHAT WOULD WE HAVE TO DISCUSS AFTER YOU NEARLY GOT US KILLED LAST NIGHT?"** the demon roared. Flinching at the harsh tone, the boy lowered his head and gave a slight bow.

"I'm sorry? I didn't know that you were here and I truly thought that the best solution was to die. Then everyone would be happy again. I was wrong." He whispered to the demon in front of him. Freezing the ancient demon glared at the youth before him.

"**DID YOU JUST APOLOGIZE?" **the fox couldn't believe his ears. A human had just apologized to him for being, well human. Nodding Naruto dared not lift his head for fear that the demon would not forgive him. Then he heard the sound of laughter. "**VERY WELL.** **I ACCEPT. YOU ARE THE FIRST HUMAN THAT HAS EVER APOLOGIZED TO ME. THEREFORE, I WILL ALLOW ONE QUESTION TO BE ASKED BY YOU THAT I WILL ANSWER WITH ALL HONESTY. THINK CAREFULLY FOR THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME THAT I OFFER THIS."** Naruto raised his head and then tilted it in confusion before nodding to himself.

"ok then, why did you attack Konoha?" the question took Kyuubi by surprise.

"**IT IS A LONG STORY AND I WILL NOT ACCPET ANY QUESTIONS OR INTERUPTIONS. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" **Nodding Naruto sat down and began listening to the Kyuubi's words. It was that explanation that began long discussions with Kyuubi for months following the beating. He had discovered that the demon upon gaining control had knocked the mob out and brought him back to his home. Then one day Naruto asked the question that would change him forever.

"Kyuubi, I was wondering since you do not want a weak vessel and I am obviously not getting the training that I need at the academy will you train me?" The silence that followed was almost unbearable.

Kyuubi had found himself enjoying the human's company as he was interested in learning as much as he could. However, to train the human was another story.

"**ON ONE CONDITION.** **YOU MUST AGREE TO FIND A WAY TO RELEASE ME FROM THIS INFERNAL SEAL."** The demon negotiated. After thinking it over Naruto nodded and smiled at the demon enthusiastically. That day they began their training with Naruto vowing to hide his true strength until it was needed in order to avoid unwanted attention and questions. It was bad enough with people thinking he was the Kyuubi, but if they found out that he was being trained to fight at a level that the demon found appropriate….He wagered that Armageddon would start. It would be two years before he learned of the other secret that lie within his seal. Two years on his eighth birthday.

AN: I have no idea how to get rid of that annoying line above lol. I hope that this chapter shed some light on some of the curiosity about how things started. I will post another short chapter soon detailing how he met and discovered his parents ok? Forgive me for writing such a short chapter but it is currently 1:48 am here and I should be in bed. Ja!


	4. Chapter 25 Part 2 Parental Love

Underneath the Underneath

By: FlameXFullmetal

Chapter 2.5 B: Parental Love

Disclaimer: I still do not own the plot line in Naruto or the characters. This is a work of fiction and I make no money from the writing or posting of this fic to .

AN: Hello people. I appreciate those of you who come back continuously to read my story. Um…I have made a few modifications and adjustments to the storyline as quite a few mistakes have been pointed out to me. The most notable change is the part containing the Rikudo's family. Next, I want to note that I seem to still be having problems with those that can't accept that this is a work of fiction and that I can do whatever I want to it. Therefore, if you do not like the story or the plotline, unless you have suggestions to make it better I ask that you not review. I don't feel like explaining this every chapter.

**Dang: **From your review it seems like you have did not even bother reading through the whole story. As I said previously, I can do whatever I want to my work of fiction. While as you said that Naruto being beaten is a common plot, they all end differently. Just because a council does not exist in the manga there is no proof that it does not exist. Very little is shown of a Hokage's day and political meetings and the parts that are shown are between the three elders and the Hokage and they are telling the hokage what to do. It just makes sense for the village to be informed of important things in the governmental activities to me. I have modified the actions of the village somewhat to be more of a reflection of what I meant. Also, just because there is no explicit child abuse in the manga does not mean that it didn't happen. Okay?

**Eyes in the Dark Soul: **Thank you for pointing out my grammar and spelling mistakes and you are right I shouldn't update at 1:48 in the morning. I'll try to be more observant from now on.

**Uzumaki** **Ricky: **Thank you for helping me correct the "eldest son-youngest son" mix up. I corrected it.

Finally, I wanted to note that I intend to edit chapter one as well so those that have been avid readers may want to come back and re-read some of the chapters. Those that have logged in for the first time please don't judge based on the first chapter.

*********************************************Parental Love********************************************

As Minato watched waiting for the Sandaime to give his response he began to think back to the day that he and Naruto first met.

"Now, we are going to make sure that you can do a proper meditation before we continue on our lessons." Kyuubi instructed. Nodding the eight year old dropped to the forest floor and began to clear his mind. Kyuubi had been an apt instructor and had taken him farther than he had ever hoped to go alone. Focusing on his surroundings he opened his eyes and stood as he caught the presence of two other chakra sources in his mind. They were faint but they were there.

"Kyuubi-sensei, there are other chakra sources in my mind. How come?" This seemed to perplex the demon as it to sent out it's chakra to locate them.

"I know these chakra signals." Kyuubi said.

"Who is it?"

"I can't say now but I want to find them first to see how they are here. You might want to go back out lunch is over."

"Yes sensei." Naruto chirped and then headed back to the outside realm. Opening his eyes he found Iruka looking at him. While they had only just met, Naruto got the distinct feeling that the chunin didn't like him.

"Was there something that you needed Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked politely.

"I asked for everyone to come back to the classroom and you were sleeping!" Iruka chastised.

"Sorry sensei. I'll head back in now." He said with a faked smile.

"Naruto why are you even here? You spend more time goofing off then studying, you sleep through class and you aren't even trying to perfect your kunai and shuriken techniques." He asked as Naruto walked past him. Stopping in his tracks he let his mask down a little.

"If I left then it would give people that don't want me here the satisfaction of seeing me quit. Besides I can't be Hokage if I am not a shinobi first now can I?" he answered with a cold voice and then bounded inside. Iruka was left trying to figure out what just happened. Shaking his head he headed inside and began his lecture. He didn't want to think of the demon that killed his parents as a lonely child. He refused to think of him that way.

It was getting more and more difficult for Naruto to pay attention in the boring class and he knew that he was going to have to try. Kyuubi-sensei had covered this already and he didn't want to drop the mask yet. He had put it up for safety reasons. He knew that one day it would have to come off but he hoped that he would be able to ease it off of himself and slowly allow his abilities to show. It was because of this that he had been formulating a plan in his head concerning when and where he would take it off. Shaking his head he glanced up at the chalk board and groaned. There was still an hour left of class. Looking around he could see that the rest of the students were also having difficulties staying awake. The civilians had spent a good majority of the past three years complaining that their children couldn't pass because the curriculum was too difficult and designed for those that had already started their training prior to entering the academy, children who were born in the shinobi clans, in other words. They had even gone as far as launching a petition and the elders had backed them up. They had made a valid point and because of it the Sandaime had had no choice but to approve of the curriculum change as they no longer needed to train the children for war. So the academy was now restricted to teaching history, math, basic taijutsu, working on their target practice and teaching three very low level techniques. Kyuubi had said that this complacency with peace was going to get them all killed and that they would not be ready should a war break out. Naruto had to admit that he agreed with them. It was then that he realized he had spaced out for over an hour and that the class had already left. Briskly walking home he entered his apartment and locked the door. The last thing that he needed was for the beating that he had gotten two years ago to be repeated. Glancing over at the calendar he sighed. It was October 10th again.

Dropping onto his bed he entered a meditative position and slipped quickly into his mindscape. He had hoped that Kyuubi would continue working on his fuinjutsu today and was eagerly awaiting Kyuubi's arrival. It was then that he noticed that something was off about his mind. It felt colder for some reason. Following the draft he soon found himself in an entirely different place. In it Naruto saw himself staring death in the face. Almost literally. In front of him was the shinigami summoning and the Kyuubi who seemed squared off for some reason.

"You will not have what is left of their souls." Kyuubi growled at the transparent being.

"Move aside. Minato gave his soul to me and I find it an insult for a part of it to be in here." It growled at the fox.

"Never." She growled right back.

"Kyuubi-sensei?" Naruto asked hesitantly. Both beings turned to look at the young boy and Kyuubi cursed.

"Naruto leave. Go back to the outside world now."

"No let him stay." The Shinigami sneered.

"What's going on?" Naruto demanded.

"Nothing you need to worry about young ningen."

"It is my head! If you two decide to fight in here then I will be the one that pays the price! So if you want to stay you will explain everything to me and I will decide what happens damn it." Naruto yelled. He didn't mean to snap but the death deity rubbed him the wrong way. Turning Kyuubi couldn't help but smirk as her vessel bravely stood up against the death deity.

"Your parents left a bit of their chakra in your seal in order to help you if you needed it. However, as soon as I found them this bozo demanded that I turn over your father's soul fragment." Kyuubi hissed.

"It is rightfully mine!"

"Is there any way that I can keep them?" Naruto asked hoping for a chance to meet his parents. Tilting his head the shinigami appeared to contemplate the question before saying plainly, "no."

"Surely there is something that you want more than dad?" Naruto pleaded. That made the shinigami stop and actually contemplate the human's words.

"There is but I doubt that I will be able to get it from you."

"What is it?"

"The souls of the four who escaped death. If you can vow to give them to me then I will not only let them stay I will return their souls to you. Upon the first soul I will resurrect them. That will be our collateral. If you do not give me the other three than I will take them both. Deal?" the shinigami asked honestly.

"Who are the four?"

"A nin named Hidan, one named Kakuzu, the snake Orochimaru and the traitor Madara Uchiha." Both the demon and the vessel perked up. That they could do. Naruto had vowed to help Kyuubi get her revenge on Madara already and Orochimaru was already a wanted nuke nin.

"What if I am not the one that kills them?"

"As long as you are near enough it will work."

"Deal." Nodding the shinigami faded from view and two other beings came into view as the mindscape returned to its previous condition. Sighing in relief that the warmth was back Naruto leaned against a tree and observed the two in front of them. The one he knew was the Yondaime Hokage and the other was familiar. He knew that he should know who she was but for the life of him he could not place a name.

"Minato? What happened? I do not feel a need for us to be out here yet. Surely the seal couldn't have broke."

"I don't think that is it. Kushina turn around." Minato said as he caught sight of both Naruto and the Kyuubi standing side by side.

"That's it! Kushina Uzumaki, the red death of Konoha! I knew I had seen her before! Iruka-sensei just covered her in class last week." Naruto exclaimed out loud and then sank to the ground. "Wait, if you are here and my parents were supposed to have left chakra in me then that means…." Naruto trailed off as he lost consciousness. Kyuubi shook her head and lay down next to him.

"Well are you going to stare or are you going to ask me questions?" Kyuubi demanded. That shook the two from their daze as they began to stammer.

"How? Why? What?" were the only coherent things that they managed to get out.

"Naruto likes me. Too bad Yondaime-chan!" Kyuubi sing-songed. Just as the Yondaime was getting into a fighting position Naruto stood up and looked around. His eyes settled on the two before him before he growled.

"How many times do I have to tell people that there is no fighting in my head!" he yelled. Blinking the Yondaime relaxed and sighed.

"Oh good I thought that the seal had failed and that we were somehow outside."

"Not yet. I intend to let Kyuubi out eventually and you two will be resurrected soon. Well as soon as I fulfill my end of the deal anyway." After pausing for a second he tilted his head. "Are you really my parents?" That made both of them and Kyuubi stare before beginning to chuckle.

"We are Naruto." Kushina whispered while trying not to break into full blown laughter.

"Cool. The two coolest shinobi in the world are my parents! This is so cool! My dad was the Yondaime!" Naruto yelled gleefully as he began a little victory dance. Shaking her head, Kyuubi turned her attention to the two baffled nins.

"Naruto has been aware of my presence for a few years now. I have been training him on the condition that he release me from the seal one day. He agreed. Just now he made a deal with the shinigami to resurrect the two of you when the first of four nuke nins are killed. Upon the death of the other three your resurrection will be permanent. Any questions?"

"Why would he agree to release you?" Minato growled.

"Because I really like Kyuubi-sensei. She's nice and knows a lot of things and she was being controlled back then so she really didn't mean to attack Konoha." Naruto said breathlessly. Sitting next to the demon fox he grinned. "Can work on some more fuinjutsu today, Kyuubi?"

"Brat. I told you last time that I had already taught you as much as I knew. Ask those two." She growled nodding her head to the two nins in front of her.

"Please? Mom, Dad? Pretty please?" he begged enthusiastically. Laughing at his antics Minato agreed. Sitting forward him and Naruto began to review what he already knew as he listened in on Kyuubi as she informed them about Naruto's life to that point.

Sitting up Minato tensed as it appeared that Hiruzen had made his decision. He could only hope that the decision would not be a poor one.

************************TBC********************

AN: Sorry it took me so long to post this. I admit that I have been falling behind in all of my updates. I will try to be more punctual from now on. How often the updates will come I have no idea. I will eventually get around to fixing the typos and grammatical errors in the last few chapters. Let me know if spot any in this one so I know if I missed any. The next chapter will continue where chapter 2 left off.


End file.
